Knightley
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: He was like her protective older brother. At least, that's what he told himself. What he didn't count on was a little thing called jealousy. AU. BM/WW. Loosely based on Jane Austen's "Emma."


**Knightley**

By** Serena**

**Summary:** _He was like her protective older brother. At least, that's what he told himself. What he didn't count on was a little thing called jealousy. __**AU**. _

**A/N:**_ No, I did not misspell 'Knightley.' That's a reference to Jane Austen's character Mr. Knightley in "Emma." I decided it would be interesting to see what would happen if Batman and Diana's relationship were a little different. Yes, this is **AU** and very loosely based on Emma. Hey, with Jane Austen, how can you go wrong? That woman is pure genius._

_This is dedicated to **The-Lady-Isis**, because she writes such utter Batman/Wonder Woman brilliance! :) Here's to you, girl!  
_

**Disclaimer**_: If I owned the Justice League, Batman and Wonder Woman would definitely be together.  
_

* * *

He was her protective older brother.

Well, _like _her protective older brother.

At least, that's how he saw it at first.

From the first moment he encountered her, took in her vision of absolute loveliness and grace and purity and innocence, he felt a strong protective nature sweep over him violently. And from that second on, he knew he could never let her be hurt.

Oh, yes, she was an Amazon. She could take care of herself, and he knew that from the many occasions they would spar. She could lift a Mac truck with one hand and throw it across Gotham without breaking a sweat. She could fly up to speeds near Superman's pace, and she could fight like no other – a true warrior.

Still, an urge to watch over her remained there as time went on, and, oddly enough, grew even stronger as the months passed.

He didn't even realize that the others were thinking his behavior something quite different.

"You spend a lot of time with Diana," Clark remarked one day as the seven League members were taking a short break in Bruce's mansion.

Bruce, sitting adjacent to him and tapping on his computer, didn't look up. "We all spend time with her," he said brusquely.

"But you spend _more _time with her. Every time you go on missions, it's usually with her." The Kryptonian eyed his friend shrewdly and took a sip of his drink.

"We work well together."

"Yes, I know," Clark said. "But it's not just missions. Other than me, she was the first League member to get an invitation to see the cave."

"I needed to give her some files."

Clark raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh, really?"

Now Bruce looked up and gave him a steely glare. "Really. What's this twenty questions about anyway, Kent?"

"I'm just saying that you and Diana seem to be close," Clark observed with a shrug. He glanced over into the living room, where the others were watching a football game. Diana was laughing at something Wally was saying, and as soon as she broke into a clear, beautiful laugh, Bruce immediately looked at her. Clark smiled.

"Very close," Clark added under his breath.

Bruce tore his gaze away from the Amazon and glared at Clark again. "I don't know what you're implying, Kent," he snapped, "but Diana's not familiar with our world. I'm looking out for her. We all are."

"You seem very protective of her."

"So what if I am? She's like a little sister to me."

Clark nearly spit out his drink. Is that really what Bruce thought of Diana? As a little sister? He hadn't seen that one coming. "Sister?" he echoed incredulously.

"Yes. I'm watching out for her because goodness knows she needs it. Now be quiet. I'm trying to work."

Clark shook his head. It was hopeless.

* * *

All of the League members could see, even if Batman would never admit it, how much the Dark Knight cared for the breathtaking Amazon Princess. It wasn't something spoken, but more the _way _he spoke to her. The way a small grin would light his normally grim features when she made a joke, even if she said it the wrong way. How his voice, even thought it would remain harsh, carried an affectionately tender undertone when he talked to her.

Once, when they were making repairs to Watchtower, Shayera watched as Flash zipped up to Batman, complaining that he was hungry and there was no decent food on the Watchtower.

"Just let me use the transporter once!" he begged the Dark Knight.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Now shut up. I'm busy."

Flash sulked and sped up to Shayera, grumbling: "Heartless jerk."

"I _heard _that."

Flash swallowed and bolted for his quarters. Shayera shook her head, hiding a smile. Flash, although irritating, was like the little brother she'd always wanted. He was the one who kept them all lighthearted and laughing, despite the situation. He was young, carefree, and had a strong, fiercely loyal heart.

When Diana flew up to Batman, Shayera had the distinct feeling that her own brother/sister relationship with the Flash was _not _what Diana and Batman had between them. No, their relationship was something else altogether, even if Batman didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, Bruce," Diana greeted in her gorgeously low voice that could be described as sensual if you didn't know her. It also carried a hint of a Greek accent, as she still was fairly new to 'Man's World.' "How's it coming?"

To Shayera's amusement, the Dark Knight's still posture relaxed ever so slightly, and he nodded. "Almost finished," he replied shortly, but his voice was a tad warmer than when he'd spoken with Flash. "Have any trouble with the conduits?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "But J'onn helped." She frowned suddenly and touched her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked instantly.

"Oh, nothing," she said, shooting him a dazzling smile. "I'm just a little hungry." She glanced at Shayera. "I'm in the mood for some pizza, actually. You?"

Shayera, struggling to hide a smile, nodded. "Sure."

Diana looked back at Bruce. "I know we're not supposed to use the teleporter for recreational purposes, but…"

"Go ahead," Batman told her, the corners of his mouth hinting upwards as he gazed at her. "I've had enough of Flash whining, anyway," he added with a dark scowl.

Diana beamed. "Thank you, Bruce! Want to come with me?"

"I'm finishing up. Maybe another time."

Shayera almost groaned. Idiot! Did he not notice the way Diana's shoulder slumped, and the happy gleam left her eyes? Was the man completely blind?

No. No dating for the Batman, she thought dryly. It might cut into his brooding time. She knew what he thought – he said that he saw Diana as a little sister, one he had to protect.

A sudden devilish grin crept across the Thanagarian's face. Nothing worked better than a little jealousy to bring out the boldness in men. "Hey, Diana, I'll come with you." She jogged to catch up to Diana and added, knowing Bruce could hear: "I think I know just the place – and there's this cute young delivery guy." She slyly glanced back and noted with pleasure a sudden tenseness in Batman's shoulders.

Perfect. She'd never felt so deliciously evil.

Diana's older brother, her foot. They'd see about that.

* * *

Diana couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't feel right. As she and Shayera transported down to an alley near the pizza place, she felt an odd twist in her stomach. Was she sick? No… she couldn't get sick. Hungry? Yes, that had to be it.

But even after she'd eaten two slices of pizza, that twist still hadn't gone away. She stared out distantly to the city streets, ignoring the admiring looks from the men in the restaurant and the jealous glances from the women.

"What's wrong, Di?" Shayera asked, sipping on her coke.

"Nothing," Diana sighed.

Shayera raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm. And I'm human." She leaned forward. "C'mon, sister to sister. Spill. What's on your mind? Is it a certain Dark Knight?" She grinned.

Diana quickly shook her head. "No. Why would he be?"

"I don't know," Shayera said, shrugging. "You just seem to spend a lot of time with him. And, if you hadn't noticed, you're the only one he hasn't flat out yelled at yet. Or growled."

"He growls at everybody. It's just his way," Diana said, feeling suddenly defensive of her friend.

"Ah-ha! There it is," crowed Shayera.

"What?" Diana asked blankly.

"You're defending him. You like him."

"Of course I like him! He's… like an older brother." The words felt so wrong coming out of her mouth. She wanted to take them back immediately.

"No." Shayera shook her head, wiped her face with her napkin. "That's a load of crap, and we both know it. You don't see him as an older brother any more than I don't have wings. You like him, but not like that."

Diana couldn't help it – she blushed a rosy red and stared down at her plate. "I don't know what you're talking about." Could that be it? This odd feeling in her stomach because Batman had turned her down? It was true, though – Diana knew she didn't harbor sisterly feelings for Bruce, despite the fact that he seemed to hold brotherly feelings for her. But she didn't think it was a sisterly feeling when she admired his strong chin, dark, windswept hair, and startlingly intense deep blue eyes.

No, Shayera had a point. And the Thanagarian knew it.

"Of course you don't," Shayera said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him, Diana. Even I can say it – that man has a _fine _body. You're a woman – you can obviously see it."

"Fine," Diana said sourly, resting her chin in her hand. "So what?"

"Don't tell me you don't get jealous when you see him on TV with another blonde bimbo," Shayera whispered. "I see your face, Diana. You have feelings for him, even if you don't know it yet."

Diana sighed and glanced down at her lap. "I think I do," she admitted quietly.

"Hah!" Shayera grinned, ignoring the strange looks sent her way because of her outburst. "So you _do _love him!"

"What?" Diana hissed. "No, I never said…"

"You sure don't love him in a sisterly way, Diana," Shayera told her knowingly, taking another bite of pizza. "You may not be there yet, but you're getting there."

Diana looked away, brewing with conflicted emotions. Finally she said, "Even if I did, he treats me like a little sister. He'll never see me that way."

Shayera held her tongue about the many times she'd seen Bruce admiring Diana in her uniform and leaned forward again. "Then we'll have to _make _him see."

Diana was horrified. "I'm not just going to threaten him into loving me!"

Shayera laughed. "Diana, you don't need to threaten him. I have a better idea."

Diana didn't have such a good feeling about this. But then again, Shayera had an infinitely better knowledge of men, while she had only known five for nearly a year. She had literally no experience in dating men, and she knew she needed every bit of help she could get.

"All right," she said. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Special Agent Tom Tresser thought he was a good-looking guy. Maybe a little too much, but that was his mother's fault. With spiky blond hair, rugged features, and a smile to die for, he'd had his share of fine women.

But never in a million years did he ever expect this to happen. He _knew _he'd been going to that pizza place for a reason!

It had started out like any other normal day. Got off of work, went to grab a bite to eat, and suddenly found himself staring at the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen in his life. Seriously… she was the most stunning woman in existence. There wasn't one slightly unattractive thing about her.

Wonder Woman really was that – a wonder. Tom, working in the newly created Metahumans Department of the government, had seen her on TV, but the screens didn't do her justice in any way. They didn't capture her goddess-like glow.

It was also a wonder why she hadn't been taken yet. But then again, she was hardly around without a certain creature of the night nearby. Batman. Tom shivered. He really disliked that guy. Tall, dark, and scary as hell. Did Batman have dibs on Wonder Woman, or were they just colleagues?

His questions were soon answered in his favor.

He'd only taken a few steps into the pizza place, when he saw her. He literally forgot to breathe until the blood rushed to his head, and he coughed, red in the face. He blinked several times, just to be sure he was right, and he was. Wonder Woman! Here, in this pizza place! Eating pizza and chatting with the other female Leaguer – Hawkgirl.

To Tom's crushing disappointment, however, neither of the beauties looked at him. He'd somehow stumbled over to order a few slices of pizza, glancing back at her every now and then. Still, they didn't look at him. They were deep involved in their conversation. He sat down and tried to listen in – who cared if he eavesdropped? It was _Wonder Woman._

He was able to catch a few words here and there, one of which was Wonder Woman's sexy voice hissing: "What?... You crazy?"

Then, both turned to look at him. Completely embarrassed now at his being caught, he hastily looked away and took another bite of pizza. Man, now he'd ruined it! So much for that plan…

"Excuse me."

What the…

Whoa.

It was her. She was standing right in front of him! She was _talking _to him!

He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth hastily with the back of his hand before swallowing and shooting her his most charming grin. "Hello, there."

She stared at him, then glanced back at Hawkgirl, looking hesitant. Tom figured she was looking for support, since she didn't have much experience with men. He completely missed the disgusted and 'are you kidding me, Shayera?' looks on her face.

After a second, apparently emboldened by her friend, Wonder Woman looked back at him. Wow, her eyes were so blue! "Uh, yes. I'm wondering if this seat is taken."

Man, oh, man! Tom couldn't believe his luck. Wonder Woman was interested in him! He'd always known he had what it took. Grinning still, he shook his head and pushed the chair across from him back more. "No, not at all. Please, have a seat. Maybe we can get to know each other. "

She sat down, looking regal and proper and completely uncertain all at once.

"So," he leaned forward. "What's a goddess like you doing in a place like this?"

"Eating."

Blunt answer. Interesting. "Right, of course," he said with a laugh. "Come here often?"

"No."

When she didn't expound, he cleared his throat and said, "You don't talk to guys much, do you?"

"Yes, I do," she said with narrowed eyes. "I talk with Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. They are all men."

Tom swallowed nervously. "Yeah, yeah, OK. So, uh, you came over to talk to me." He ran a hand through his hair and gathered up all of his courage. "I'm guessing you're interested in me, huh?" He flashed her another grin.

"Well…" She looked away, reddening.

Ah-ha! He knew it! His grin widened, and he leaned forward and took her hand. "Don't worry, babe. One night with me – you won't want to talk to any other guy." He winked at her. "Trust me."

He didn't see the 'get me out of here' look on her face. Diana gave him a weak smile and shot a vicious glare to Shayera.

Little did any of them realize that they were being watched.

* * *

"You sure this will work?"

"Trust me. You look fabulous. So fabulous it's disgusting."

"How can I look disgusting as well as fabulous?"

"Never mind," sighed Shayera. "You look amazing and that's the end of it."

"No, it's not." Diana turned to face her friend and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't ask you if I looked good, I asked you if this will work. You didn't answer my question."

"And you don't trust me," Shayera retorted.

"I don't have much reason to after you got me into this," Diana shot back. "Do you _know _how humiliating that whole charade was? The man was _drooling!_ And absolutely arrogant, self-righteous, egotistical, and--"

"Reminds me of Batman," Shayera jumped in with a dry smile.

Diana glared at her. "Bruce isn't like that! He actually treats me like a human being, not like an object, like that horrible excuse of a man _Tom Tresser _does. I can't believe I'm actually going out on a date with him!"

"Diana. Listen to me. Listen to Shayera." Shayera put her hands on Diana's bare shoulders and looked her friend right in the eye. "You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. This is exactly what needs to be done. Hopefully, you won't have to finish the date before he shows up. Now scoot." She shoved Diana out of her quarters.

"Hopefully!?" Diana growled incredulously.

"Quiet!" Shayera sighed impatiently as she all but pushed the Amazon towards the teleporter. They were nearly there, when –

"Whoa! Di! You look fantastic!" Flash exclaimed, speeding into the room. He stared at the princess in delight. "Where are you going all dressed up and gorgeous?"

Diana did look gorgeous. Shayera had bought her a nice short silk dress, low cut in the back, sleek, revealing Diana's perfect figure and legs. It was colored a deep coral; and to accessorize, Shayera had lent Diana a pair of diamond dangle earrings and her favorite necklace.

The Princess would have been glowing if it hadn't been for the sour expression on her face.

"On a date," Diana told him, holding her clutch tightly.

"A date! With who?" Flash squawked.

"Diana's going on a date?" John strolled into the room with a raised eyebrow. He glanced at Shayera, who just smirked. "OK… what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Diana sighed. "I need to leave soon."

"Not yet, darling," Shayera said airily, enjoying the scene. "I want J'onn and Clark to see your dress."

"What? Why?" Diana demanded.

As if on cue, Clark sped up to the group, and J'onn materliazed through the floor. The Martian gave a small, warm smile Diana and complimented her on her dress. "However," added the Martian, "I fear we are embarrassing Diana."

"No," said Diana, flustered, "it's just…"

"Tom Tresser," growled a new voice that everyone recognized. Shayera couldn't repress a wide grin as Batman stormed up to them and stopped directly in front of Diana.

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but Bruce continued.

"Thirty-two. Agent for Department of Metahuman Affairs. Went to New York University. Never married, engaged once, and was busted for aggravated assault when he was seventeen."

"You did a background check on him?" Diana demanded with an angry gleam in her eye.

"You might want to pick a better man before you throw yourself after one of them," Batman snarled.

The other members gaped.

"I'm _not _throwing myself after _any _of them!" Diana snapped, her clutch nearly crumpling in her superhuman grip. "He asked me out, and since no one _else _has, I said yes! Now, if you'll _excuse me, _I'll be leaving for my _date!_" She whirled around and strode towards the teleporter.

Ignoring everyone else, Batman stormed after her. "You can't see him," thundered the Dark Knight. "I forbid it."

Diana's eyes widened, and she rounded on him. "How dare you tell me what to do!" she cried furiously, fists balling up. The clutch broke completely. "I do not need a keeper, Bruce! I am not some little girl who needs your protection!"

"He's dangerous," Batman snarled.

"So are _you_!" she shouted, much to his surprise. "So am I! We're _all _dangerous! Do you really have so little faith in me that you don't think I can take care of myself?" Her face crumpled, and her voice softened to a pained whisper. "Don't you trust me?"

The others watched the exchange in stupefied silence.

Batman's face twisted into an agonized expression. "Diana, I didn't mean…"

But she wasn't listening, and her voice rose again. "And what right do you have to tell me who I can and can't see?" she demanded sharply, straightening to her full height, eyes glittering angrily. "You're definitely _not _my parent, and it's not as if you need to defend my honor as if we're brother and sister--"

"No," he growled suddenly, startling her out of speech. "No, we are _not _brother and sister." And before she could speak again, he pulled her tightly into his arms, pressed up against his armored chest, and captured her open mouth in his. Diana let out a little gasp before her mouth was covered with his lips; and in response, she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Flash let out an undignified squeak; and Shayera promptly elbowed him in the gut, all the while grinning widely.

Brother and sister? she thought wryly. Definitely _not.

* * *

_

_**-The End- **_

* * *

_So there it is. Yes, I realize the characters are OOC, but I intended them to be. This is pretty much a complete AU. _

_Let me know what you think!_

_**- Serena  
**_


End file.
